Mega Drive
Special Moves Neutral B - 16-Bit Pedia MegaDrive opens up her Sega Encyclopedia, creating a blue screen in front of her which will cycle through three games: Golden Axe, Altered Beast and Shadow Dancer. Release the button and MegaDrive will summon a character from that game, which will resist up to 20% damage (or until they get KO'd) and will attack anyone that is not her. The summons are: * Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) Gilius will walk around while swinging around his axe. If he survives for long enough his axe will grow, increasing its damage input and range. * Centurion (Altered Beast) Centurion will also walk around, punching and kicking whoever he encounters. If he survives for long enough he will power up, turning into a werewulf. As a werewulf, he can shoot fireballs, but loses the ability to kick. * Yamato (Shadow Dancer) Yamato will simply run back and forth on a fixed path, damaging by just contact. Side B - Jet Set Radio MegaDrive puts on a pair of Roller Blades. She will slowly slide forwards as you hold down B, which makes her go slow but she can turn around. Release the button and she will dash with the help of the rockets on her Roller Blades, with this dash going further the more you have slid before. During both the sliding and dashing parts, you can press A to leave a trace of paint with a spray can. There can only be two at once and they deal minor damage if they hit someone. Up B - Puyo Puyo Waterslide MegaDrive hops on a Puyo (which can be red, yellow or purple, with no real differences beyond the color) and jumps upwards before falling down. You can hop off the puyo to give MegaDrive a safer recovery. The moment the puyo lands (whether it has MegaDrive over it or not), it will break into two puyos. They are pickable by MegaDrive and her team mates, and when they are thrown at someone they will stick on their face. This slows them down, and a strong attack is the way to get rid of it. The puyos also disappear the moment you create more than 2 by using the move again Down B - Mega Adapter MegaDrive holds her 16-Bit Pedia overhead and creates a circle around her, which will heal her and her team mates at a pace of 2% each 0.5 seconds. Opponents can kick her off the circle and even use it themselves, but they only heal 1% instead of 2%. The circle will stay there for enough time to heal 20%, and then it will disappear. MegaDrive then keeps her book as an item, which she has to throw off the stage to use this move again. Either that or she can throw it at the opponents for a powerful projectile. Final Smash - Graduation MegaDrive's Medal chart appears and gives her 100 medals. This turns MegaDrive into the console she's named after, which can fly freely and shoot laser beams at both right and left at the same time. MegaDrive is the slowest of the three ships, and cannot ram at opponents, but she is the most powerful and can even charge up her shot to shoot one of the Bad Brothers as a projectile. This Final Smash lasts for 15 seconds. Taunts * Up Taunt: Her medal chart shows a random number of medals. * Side Taunt: "This is kind of fun" * Down Taunt: Gets inside a cardboard box while saying "Left, Right, Up, Down!" Victory Poses and Losage Only Victory Pose: MegaDrive bows down and says "We will miss you" Trivia Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Human Category:Sega Category:Sega Hard Girls Category:Superdimension Neptune VS Sega Hard Girls Category:Anime Characters Category:Videogame Characters